Composer's Delight
by Ice Everlasting
Summary: Gaara hires a certain pink haired woman to work for him.Just like Temari planned,now Sakura watching after him can't help but getting close,what happens when a certain raven haired boy comes back to get her?to make this worse Gaara gets kidnapped.[GaaSaku
1. Getting Along Isn't Part Of The Job

**Well since Detention is almost over I decided to start on a new one :D**

**and as for Switch:2**

**oh my lord.I am not happy wiht that at all D:**

**ehhh so I'm sadly..going to **delete **that one and make their lives after the switch..only someone gets switched in the story ;D**

**also Naruto fic.of course.**

**OOC like alllllwayyys.**

**Gaara-24**

**Sakura-23**

**Temari-27**

**Kankuro-25**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me**:I do not own Naruto..or Gaara..or Neji..or Davey-

**Gaara:..**Davey?Davey Havok?he isn't even _PART_ of Naruto

**Davey**:I could be...-shifty eyes-

**Sakura:**read,review,and enjoy.

* * *

**Summary:**Sabaku No Gaara is well known for being a famous piano player.Also for having family treasures,everyone wants.Especially someone after him.To protect himself he not only has his sand,but he hires a bodyguard.A pink hair one.After being attacked,Gaara is kidnapped and the pink hair girl must go and save him...GaaSaku

* * *

_Chapter One:_Getting along isn't part of the job.

Gaara was at his house in Sungurake,of course.Sitting in his desk reading his music he composed,over and over.He gave a small sigh"Come in"he said leaning back putting his paper down as a familiar blonde came in.

"Gaara..."she said sitting in the chair infront of him leaning back also,she rose an eyebrow"you have a concert today...also there's a girl here..a certain..pink..haired girl.."Temari said as she watched for her brother's reaction,but as expected he just looked at her like everyone else.Not interested.

"A girl with abnormal hair color,my,isn't that shocking"Gaara said slightly agitated.He was busy and he had work to do,his sister was just wasting his time.Temari got up and placed her hand on the sheet of paper.Gaara looked up at her with his ominous green eyes as to say 'get out'.

"I think you'll like this bodyguard..."Temari said walking to the door slowly as she opened it"Come in,_Sakura_"Temari said emphazising.Gaara simply wanted to glare at his sister,but was busy with his music.His sister has been busy trying to get him a girl.A wife,a girlfriend,a female friend._Anything_.He just didn't like any of them,they were all brainless and **none **of them knew who Bach was.

_'Sakura..that name sounds familiar...'_he thought to himself,but was interupted once Temari spoke.

"Gaara this is Sakura,_Haruno _Sakura"Temari said.Gaara exhaled and looked up.He saw a girl with pink hair and pastel green eyes standing next to a smirking Temari.She looked confident,somewhat.Her clothes were not what he would expect.She has a jacket that was open and too revealing it stopped over her bellybutton,alteast that's what he thought.It was black,and she has grey capris and a thick black belt,but what made no sense.Was her tie,it was red.(**I have a picture of her outfit that I drew on my profile page.)**

"Gaara-san"Sakura said bowing her head to him which,practically caught him off guard since her clevage was much more revealing then it was.He looked away with the smallest tint of pink on his cheeks.Temari noticed and tried not to laugh,but she grinned.

"She is very good...I fought her myself"Temari said as Gaara waited for what more she would say"and she won.."Temari said to Gaara's surprise.He looked at the girl and couldn't believe she beat his sister.

"You are hired,Haruno-san"Gaara said looking back at his music.Sakura smirked and walked to Gaara's desk,which stupefied Temari,but Gaara just rose his head calmly and looked at her with a hint of agitation.

"Call me Sakura"She said stretching her hand out.Gaara looked at her then glanced at her hand.He put his pen down and put his hand on his forehead.

"I will call you what I _please_.Now **go**,both of you.Temari give Haruno-_san _here a room"Gaara said closing his eyes waiting to hear the door open and close,just waiting.Sakura was in awe at his reaction and got pulled away from him by Temari.When they got out of the room Temari put her hand on her waist and looked at Sakura.

"Wow.you got guts..Okay...listen...my brother..is very,cold..emotionless...he speaks in monotone..he sees us all as-"

"Idiots"Sakura interrupted with a raised eyebrow.Temari walked infront of her as to say to follow her"Yes"Temarie responded as she walked.After finding Sakura aroom which was right **across** from Gaara's**(Temari plans things-shifty eyes- jk)**Sakura just layed on her bed.Temari came in without a single knocking of the door.

"Okay.Sakura my brother has a concert tonight at eight.It's barely noon so you can bring your clothes over here.We shall pay you a good fee.It's my **LITTLE **BROTHER'S life...after all"Temari said shouting.

* * *

"MY _LITTLE _BROTHER'S life"

Gaara just shook his head and continued writing.

* * *

"Thank you Temari-san-"

"Call me Temari...Temari-san..sounds _weird_"Temari said giving a grimace.Sakura smiled and nodded.A few hours past and Sakura had brought in all of her things into her room.She would get some glaces of Gaara in the house as she explored it.He would just ignore her and walk past her.

"Who are you?!?TEMARI!!CALL GAARA'S NEW BODYGUARD!!INTRUDER!!INTRUDER!!"Sakura turned around and saw a man with brown shaggy hair,a black outfit and make-up?She tilted her head as she saw the marks of make up on his face.Temari came running in with a piece of wood.

"YOU FILTHY-..Kankuro that _IS _Gaara's new bodyguar-"

"What.is.going.**on**."The two siblings turned oh so cautiosly to see Gaara standing there.Temari threw the piece of wood out the window,it wasn't even open.She broke it.All three stood there only to feel Gaara wanting to kill them.

"We-we..I love you?"Kankuro said twitching.Temari and Gaara turned to stare at him,uncomfotably.Gaara just rubbed his forehead.

"I haven't finished my piece,and I won't if people are too loud.Haruno-san kill anyone who is too loud"Gaara said looking at her.Sakura stiffened.

"Tha-that was a joke _right_..."Sakura said.Gaara walked to her until he was millimeters away.His breath brushed her lips and his eyes were penetraiting through her.

"I do not joke"He said as he disappeared thanks to his sand.Sakura was paralyzed and it took a few moments for her to move.She looked at Kankuro.

"He-he"

"...He's just stressed.."Temari said walking out of the room with Kankuro flashing a peace sign at her as he left too.

**4 hours later,7:40PM**

Sakura got out of the bathroom from taking a shower,which was right next to her room.When she got out she was beet red.First,she was only wrapped in a towel.Which stopped at her tighs and was _really _short.Second,Sabaku No Gaara had **just **came out of his room and was there staring at her.Both were quiet and stood there.Did I mention Gaara had a towel around his waist and was currently _topless_.He coughed.

"I"m going to the bathroom over there..."He said pointing at the end as he walked away.Sakura nodded and she ran in her room and locked the door'_...that..that was embrarrasing..'_She thought as she got her clothes for tonight.Sakura wasn't really happy that Gaara told her to dress nice..more like how he said it.

---------------

Flashback

* * *

"_Sakrua you must dress _appropritate _for tonight"Gaara said as he called in the pink hair woman.She took that as somewhat an insult._

_"I DO dress **appropriate **_Gaa_-_san_"She said with a smile as she gave him that name.He only shuddered oh so lightly,making sure no one noticed.He looked up and leaned back in his chair._

_"No Haruno-san you dress like a...well I'm not going to say anything but it's not right.I am going to a concert and I have to wear a tux.I_ **hate **_those things,but I'm hoping that you might also sacrifice yourself to wear something more,how do you say..._covering_.."Gaara said,and if he had an eyebrow he would raise it to make a point.Sakura was fuming right now_ 'HE WAS JUST GONNA SAY I DRESS LIKE A SLUT!!'**'..._you kinda do..show that clevage girl!_'**'EH?! you're not helping at ALL'**'_I know...'_**_Sakura slammed her hand on his desk and he stared at her,coldly,as always._

_"_Fine_."Sakura gritted through her teeth.She was about to walk away when Gaara got her wrist"Also Haruno-san...Call me_ Gaa_-_san _again and I will_ **seriously **_hurt you.."he said.Sakura only grinned._

_"Don't _underestimate _me GAA-SAN!"Sakura said taking back her wrist.Gaara and her only stared at each other for what seem eternity.Gaara stood up and made eye level with her.Sakura was immediatly wrapped in sand from her feet to her neck._

_"Oh I'm _not_..you beated my sister,but my sister could _never _beat me...now get out of my room before I decide to kill someone,which means _you_"Gaara said letting the sand go.Sakura only smirked and leaned into him and their faces were so close.Gaara gave a tint of pink,a light,light shade of it.Sakura only stared at him and smiled"There something telling me I should quit this job..but I'm not going to..also_ Gaa_-_san**move**_.."Sakura pushed Gaara out of the way as ten kunai's came through the window in which the window was behind Gaara's desk.Gaara was thrown on his desk and protected himself and his bodyguard.Sakura was on him being a human shield but it was unecesssary._

_A ninja wearing all black with it's face covered came in._

_"Sabaku No Gaara"his voice hissed.When the sand went away Sakura had a kunai in her arm.She took it out with hesitation and threw it at the man.he smiply dodged it and looked at her.He took away the mask and Sakura couldn't believe it._

_"...Brother.."Sakura said with disgust.He has long flowing blue hair with silver eyes"Ah dear sister..."but ther conversation was cut short._

_"Jade-san!!we have to go!!"another ninja said as she was being attacked by Temari.She also was wearing black,pants,shirt,mask.She had white hair and red eyes._

_"Hai,Skylit..."he said a the two ran away.Sakura stood there remeniscing about her family and looked at Gaara._

_"Are you okay"Sakura said as she clutched her arm.Gaara went through his desk"_Sit_"he said as he got out a kit and began to put alcohol and bandaged it.Sakura didn't even wince at the touch of the alcohol,and much to his surprise she didn't wince at his touch._

_"Go rest Haruno-san"Gaara said leading her to his door and he closed it.Sakura walked to her room and slept for a while_

* * *

end FB

------------

Sakura looked at her wound and saw it heal,she picked out her clothes.

* * *

**So what do you think :D**

**Gaara**:...I hate it..

**Me:..**you...you always hate it.

**Gaara:.**and I'm not stopping here.

**Sakura:**thank you for reading :D


	2. Concerts and Reminiscing

**Another chapter :D**

**Thank you for reading and reviewing**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me:**Gaara..in a suit..muaha must draw.

**Gaara**:...I hate suits..

**Me:-**twitches-JESUS.Gaara you hate EVERYTHING._EVERYTHING_!

**Gaara**:...anything wrong with that-gets out gourd-

**Me:**I love you?

**Sakura:-**sighs- Susan does not own Naruto...

* * *

_Chapter Two:_Concerts and Reminiscing.

Sakura got dressed and headed out of her room.She sighed'_Come on Sakura..just knock..knock on his door..'_Sakura knocked on Gaara's door.

"Come in.."He said.Sakura opened the door and wish she hadn't.Gaara had on a bow-tie((LMFAO)) and his suit pants.No shirt.Sakura sweared he looked like a Chipandeal.((Spelling?I have no idea..they're are male strippers..in Vegas and they only wear pants and bow-tie's ..I think?))Gaara looked at her staring at him and what made him twitch was,Temari also came in.

"WHOA,Sakura!we said PROTECT my brother.Not check him out..but it's okay you can!Gaara needs to make mini-Gaara's soo-"Before she could finish anything she was wrapped in sand.Sakura was blushing and alot.She looked at Gaara and he just shook his head.

"Ignore her.Just because you're a female doesn't mean I'm attracted to you"He said as he placed((cough-threw-))Temari on the ground.Sakura glared at him.

"Big mistak-"Temari got cut off once more by Sakura.

"Are you trying to say something Gaa-kun"Temari looked at Gaara and he had 'you're gonna scream bloody murder soon' written on his face.

"Yes.Yes I AM.I dont' like you.You are annoying.I am only hiring you to protect me but I didn't know you could be like this.you are such a pain in the as-"

"Well I don't like you either!!you are so fucking conceited!you only love yourself!!"Sakura shouted at him nearly in tears.Gaara calmed down a little after seeing that HE made her cry.He makes everyone cry,even babies.That are 15ft away from him?

"Well getting along wasn't part of the job Haruno-sa-"

"I guess not Gaa-kun!"Sakura felt sand crawling on her and she didn't care.She just glared at Gaara"When you are done being an ass.Tell me so I can start my job"Sakura said heading out of the room,or alteast she wished she was.Sand held her back.Temari had already left the room to start bets._Who would get their ass kicked first._

Sakura didn't even bother to struggle,she stood there as if inanimate.'_...why are you crying Haruno..why..'**''um..I should be asking tha-'**'shut up.I dont' need you right now..'**'it was his words huh...they hurt you-'**'I don't like him-'**'I never said that...'**'...I dont...even know...him...and..'_Sakura's thoughts were interupted once Gaara spoke to her.

"Haruno-san.."Gaara said as he walked close to her.Sakura felt his hand on her wound"..Ho-..How does it feel.."he said inspecting the wound.Sakura furrowed her eyebrows and looked at him.Is this another way of saying sorry?Gaara commited eyecontact and quickly looked away.

"We have a concert Haruno-san.Let's go"Gaara said heading to his closet and pulling out his jacket and shirt.Sakura nodded and headed outside waiting for him.

**At the-..erm..**Ball_Party_**?Sophisticated People Gathering?!**

Sakura had her hair in a bun with her bangs framing her face.She has a long black dress that was strapless and had a cut on the side.She stood beside Gaara at all times.Temari on the other hand did not dress all elegant.She still wore the same thing,and so did Kankuro.'_Not fair..'_Sakura thought as she stood in the crowd and Gaara sat,ready to play his piano.Gaara played 'Four Season Concerto Nr.1 Spring'By Vivaldi.His hands feeling every key as he began.People were quiet once he was playing and after the first one he played the second"Summer"((I've heard it..and loved it ;; )).

Sakura couldn't believe how beautiful Gaara played.She kept her eyes locked on his hands as he played,moving every direction making every note sound perfect.She shook her head slightly'_Don't get distracted Haruno...you are here to _protect _him not be his audience'_Sakura thought as she all over the place.The window,the balcony,the audience.

Once he was done,which was a few hours later, people clapped and he bowed to them.Temari hugged Gaara once he got into the crowd.

"Sakura protect me"he said annoyed at his sister.

"But..she's family?!"Sakura said giving a small laugh.Gaara looked at her as she smiled at him and Temari was still clinging on his neck.

"Yes,sadly,she is..."Gaara said looking at Temari as she gave him THE puppy eyes.Kankuro came back with a slap mark on his cheek.

"What happe-"

"I ..."he started.Sakura and Temari listened close while Gaara couldn't care less.Really,he wanted both of his siblings,not dead,but eliminated from this world.

"I accidently...told this beautiful ...gorgeous..girl.To lose weight"kankuro said rubbing his cheek.Temari hit him on the arm.

"Is Gaara the ONLY guy in this family that has manners!!"she shouted.kankuro and Gaara nodded.Sakura looked at Gaara.

"He has MANNERS"Gaara gave an eyetwitch at her remark.Temari gave a laugh.

"Of course I have manners.I'm not a dog."

"Heeeeyyyyyyy"Kankuro said still rubbing his cheek.Gaara sighed.

"You're a dog.Without fleas.better."

"Thanks.That's a compliment right there"Kankuro said to his brother as a blond came and slapped him"KIERA!!KIERA!!BABY"he shouted running after her.

"Very well played Mr.Sabaku"said a burnette.Her dress had the halter thing going on and it was a dark shade of purple,it looked well on her.Showing her curves and the fabric looked dainty.

"Thank you Ms.Winter"Gaara said gently grabbing her hand she let out to kiss her palm.Sakura looked at how Gaara's behavior was still the same'_I wonder who she is..'**'Jealous alreaaaaadddy?'**'I-I'm not jealous.'**'Wh-why of-of cour-course not!'**'Stop mocking me...'_

"Gaara-kun I already told you to call me by my name"She said.Gaara smiled but on the inside he frowned'_...What is her name again...'_he thought.

"No.I will call you Ms.Winter...and please call me by my surname too"Gaara said"excuse me but we'll be leaving no-"

"Oh no.Please stay-...who is _this_"Ms.Winter pointed at Sakura with her fan.Sakura stiffened and looked at Gaara.He gave her a look,not the 'I'm going to kill you' or 'get the fuck away from my face',but the 'do me a favor' one.

"I'm his-his-"

"His girlfriend"Temari said to her.Gaara and Sakura quickly turned to look at her intensely.Gaara coughed and placed his hand on Sakura's waist.

"Yes.She is my girlfriend.Haruno,Sakura"Gaara said and looked at Sakura with the 'play along' eyes.Sakura nodded and noticed that Ms.Winter gripped on her fan when Gaara said that.She gave an obvious fake smile.

"How sweet...I'm Niela Winter"Niela said.Sakura gave her a fake smile.

"Well we have to go"Temari said grabbing Gaara and Sakura by the arms and pulling them out.

**Outside.**

"I thought she was ging to rape you!"Temari said laughing at Gaara.He stood there not noticing his hand was still on Sakura's waist.Infact both of them didn't notice,they were fine,until-

"Whoa...Gaara..."Kankuro said pointing at his hand"I never knew you ..._loved_..."he said.Gaara looked at what he was pointing at and imediately took back his hand.

"We were...pretending.."Gaara said looking into the doors making sure that Winter woman wasn't looking after him"Haruno-san..good job"Gaara sadi walking to their car.Sakura tood there and looked at Temari,which she has a big smirk.

"Wha-what..."Sakura said slightly blushing.

"You like to pretend.."Temari said as she swung her arm over her neck and walked to the car.Once they were inside Temari dared to do something..unbelieveable.

"HEY GUESS WHAT!Sakura's boyfriend in coming to town!"She said from the backseat.Gaara stepped on the breaks by accident and made everyone in the car feel as if they were in a crash.

"What was that Gaara!!"Kankuro shouted from the passenger seat.Sakura looked at Temari.

"What are you talking about-"Temari cut Sakura off.

"Remember you told me when we were walking?that your boyfriend was coming-"

"What's his name THEN Temari"Gaara said paying attention to the road.Temari gave a smirk,and Sakura gave her a look to stop'_Gaara doesn't remember..but I do..'_Temari thought.

"Uchiha,Sasuke"Temari said.Sakura's eyes got wide and her jaw dropped.Gaara was still paying attetion to the road.

"Uchiha...Sasukkkke..."Gaara hissed.Sakura looked at Gaara's eyes from the mirror and they had the slightest tint of red.

"Ho-how'd you know about HIM"Sakura nearly shouted.Temari looked at her.

"You really don't remember do you..."Temari said with a sly grin.

_FB_

* * *

_Sakura,age nine,walked through the streets of the village of the sand.Her parents were on vacation and brought her with them.She headed toward the playground and saw people screaming._

_"What's going on..."she muttered to herself._

_"Girl!!run it's Gaara!!"a little boy shouted as he ran.Sakura turned and saw a redhaired boy controling sand,and attacking people,but he looked hurt.Once everyone was gone the two stood there looking at each other._

_"What are you doing here..."He said coldly for his age.Sakura took a step forward._

_"Are you okay-"_

_"People look at me with fear...and hate me..No.I'm not okay"Gaara said sitting on the sidewalk.Sakura sat next to him and he looked at her with agitation._

_"Why are you even _near _me..."he said looking into her pastel green eyes and she into his jade colored ones.She smiled._

_"Cause you're kinda cute.."she giggled.Gaara gave an eyetwitch and a blush._

_"You're weird..."_

_"Says the boy who controls _sand_..."Sakura retorted.Both stayed quiet and started laughing"I'm Sakura by the waysssss!!"Sakura said._

_"I'm Gaara..."Gaara said looking at her with a blush._

_"HA-RUUU-NNOOO SAKURA!!WHERE ARE YOU!!!"her mother shouted near.Sakura looked at that direction and quickly gave Gaara a kiss on the cheek._

_"Bye,Gaara!"She shouted as she ran to her mother.Gaara sat there slowly lifting his hand to his cheek and heard someone in the bushes._

_"...Sabaku.."said Sasuke,he also came along with Sakura._

_"Uchiha..."Gaara said as he glared at him._

_"Stay away from my friend...or I'll kill you.."Sasuke said leaving.Temari and Kankuro jumped out of the tree._

_"Creepy kid..but..that girl.."Temari said smirking at a blushing Gaara._

_"Gaara has a giiiiirrrrllfriend"Kankuro teased._

_"Gaara...we have to tell you about...the TALK"Temari said patting his head._

* * *

_end_

Kankuro started laughing"I remember now!!!I remember!!WOW.Gaara's face after the _talk_..wow.-"Temari hit his head.

"THAT'S NO THE POINT!it was...the sidewalk..."Temari said to both of them.Gaara looked at Sakura in the mirror and Sakura did the same.

"That...That was YOU"Sakura shouted blushing at the fact she kissed Gaara on the cheek.

"...Me?You...what happened to you..you used to look..adorable.."Gaara said driving'_I can't believe I just said that word...remind me to cut off my tounge'**'Okay psycho!'**_

"Big mistak-"Temari got cut off again.

"What's that supposed to mean!!"and during the whole car ride,it was full of arguements.My personal fave...

"Karasu is NOT a doll!!He's a PUPPET!!A WEAPON!"Kankuro shouted.

"He's a life size Barbie!!"Temari shouted.

* * *

**Why yes...Sasuke IS going to be in this story..muahaha.**

**thank you for reading.**


	3. Hello Again

**Thank you for the reivews.I heart you all haha :**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me:**I dont' know what to say anymore!

**Gaara:**say that you don't own us.

**Me:...**no not that..

**Naruto:**Oi!it's trueeee!!

**Sasuke:**It is.I _actually_ agree with this idiot.

**Naruto:**IDIOT!?! how RUDE.

**Me**:...yea I don't own Naruto

**Sakura:-**smacks her own forehead-idiots...

**Gaara**:...

**Sakura:**excluding you..

Recap:"Big mistak-"Temari got cut off again.

"What's that supposed to mean!!"and during the whole car ride,it was full of arguements.My personal fave...

"Karasu is NOT a doll!!He's a PUPPET!!A WEAPON!"Kankuro shouted.

"He's a life size Barbie!!"Temari shouted.

* * *

_Chapter 3:_Hello Again.

It was near midnight and Temari roamed the halls in her house looking for any signal of life-

"What are you doing..."Gaara asked his sister as she looked under the kitchen table.Temari got up in an instant and pointed at Gaara"Why are you awak-...oh wait nevermind.."Temari said retreating her hand.Gaara shook his head at his sister and walked to his room.Temari smirked and got the phone and dialed a familiar number.

"Oi...who's calling me this late..."

"Naruto...you know where Sasuke _is _right..."Temari said looking into the halls seeing if Gaara is there.She heard a pause.

"..."Naruto stayed quiet for a moment then Temari heard snoring"NARUTO!"she shouted but then covered her mouth looking back into the hall seeing any movement.

"..Yes I know where he is..that bastard..."Naruto said into the phone rubbing his eyes"I'll give you his phone number..."Temari nodded and wrote the number in a piece of paper next to the phone.

"Got it!Okay bye "Temari slapped the phone onto it's reciever and turned to find Gaara standing there with his arms crossed patting his foot against the floor.

"What is that.."He asked with curiosty but not trying to show it.Temari his the paper in her bra and noticed Gaara twitched"That's _highly _disturbing..please don't make me ever look at your cleveage **again**"ha said walking down the hall only to meet Sakura rubbing her eye and giving out a yawn.

_Sakura's POV_

"NARUTO!"I heard someone shout.At that instant I rolled off my bed and met the floor.It's not a plesant feeling."uh..."I groaned getting up only to hit my toe on the chair"mother effer..."I said trying my hardest not to use any profanities-"ow this fucking hurts.."I said to myself,so much for no use of profanities...

I got out of my room rubbing my eye,it had an itchy feeling and it just felt so good.I almost tripped thanks to still being half asleep.Actually I did trip and I felt someone hold me,I looked up and saw the person I wish wasn't holding me."Gaara-er...Gaara-san?"I said trying to make peace with this loon.He gave me the cocked eyebrow look,_without _the eyebrow.

"You should get sleep...**and **put on some pants.."When Gaara said that I looked down and notice I was in my boxers,for girl of course and a muscle shirt.I felt my cheeks heat up a lot.

"BE QUIET!"Kankuro shouted from his room,after that I felt something hit my head.Rather really hard and I saw black surrounding me,the last thing I heard was my name coming from Gaara's lips.

_End POV_

* * *

"Jade...you do need to get Gaara-san and his precious bodyguard...who was it again.."said a voice sitting in a chair.Jade,Sakura's brother,was high up in the mountains far from Sungurake or Konoha.Jade gave a smirk and looked at the man,directly in his red eyes.

"It was my sister...Sakura.."He said and noticed his boss stiffened.His eyes got more and more blood red as he repeated that name in his mind,Sakura and Gaara.A few minutes later a ring was heard and the man got out his phone.

"Who is this-...Temari..what do you want-..."Sasuke gave a sinister smile,and Jade was left standing in the cave staring at his boss with curiousity.Sasuke nodded and listened carefully at the phone.

"You want me...to go to _your _house..and **talk **to _Sakura_"Sasuke with emphasis and his smirk turned into a smile"I'll be there tomorrow...goodnight.."he hung up his phone and looked at Jade and Skylit staring at him.

"Sasuke-san..."Skylit said sitting on a nearby rock looking around the cave onto her boss.Sasuke got up and stretched and gave them each a smile before his red eyes turned black once more.He ran a hand through his raven black hair and looked at Jade.

"Seems I'll be helping as well...I'll see you all later..don't do anything drastic while I'm gone"Sasuke warned as he ran out of the cave to Sungurake.Jade and Skylit looked at the exit of the cave them onto themselves.

"What was that all about..."Skylit asked.

"Seems that Sasuke has taken this into his own hands.."Jade said smiling as he sat in the chair Sasuke once was in.

* * *

"Sakura!"Gaara shouted as a bat was thrown at her head,Gaara heard an _'oops' _escape from Kankuro's room.He gently layed her down onto the floor and entered Kankuro's room.

"I-it was an accident!"Kankuro shouted.Gaara and Sakura were chatting outside of Kankuro's room,so he threw a bat,he just didn't expect to hit Sakura"Really it was!"he said getting his pillow and covering half his face as Gaara got nearer.

----------

"What was that..."Temari asked herself as she hung up the phone and looked into the hallway and saw Sakura laying on the ground next to a bat and Gaara's sand all over the floor"I'm not here..."she said to herself as she walked silently to her room.

Once Gaara was done with Kankuro he closed the door to his room and looked at Sakura.Her hair everywhere as if pink flame,her porcelin skin revealed and it gave her a better tone with her white clothing.Gaara sighed and picked her up,carefully of course,and headed to the bathroom to take care of her head wound.Once he was done bandaging it and putting alcohol he went to her room and layed her on her bed.

Gaara removed some of her pink strands of hair from her face and sat next to her and see when she would wake up.

**Morning**

Sakura groaned and still with her eyes closed lifted a hand to her head and winced.

"You should be careful with that.."She opened her eyes and turned around to see Gaara.He looked at her normally,with a frigid look.Sakura gave a small scream and covered herself.Gaara rolled his yes.

"Trust me if I wanted to look at _something _I would **of**."Gaara said rubbing his forehead.Sakura looked at him mortified"...I **didn't**."he added and she gave a sigh of relief.

Gaara stood up from a chair near Sakura and sat on her bed,right next to her"Let me see if you need bandaging.."he whispered as he got her by the shoulders and made her sit up.Sakura only felt his hands go through her hair and let me tell you what's she's thinking'_my god..this feels good-wait..no no..he's your boss Haruno..he's your BOSS'**'...yooouuu likkkee him!!'**'KAHSF;#q#qdsvASFNS;AKF SHUT UP!'_Sakura closed her eyes at his touch that moved from her _hair_,to her _neck_,to her _shoulders_.

_Gaara's POV_

I didn't know what I was doing,one minute I was looking at her wound through her hair,the next my hands found their way to her arms.What was wrong with me?I just craved for more.This is ridiculous but I couldn't stop.I **couldn't**.I began to kiss her neck,then her collarbone,much to my pleasure she would give grip the covers on the bed tighter.

"Gaara-"I cut her off with my lips,she looked starlted I'm guessing but she gave in.She returned the kiss.I couldn't control myself,she was there,she was beautiful and she returned a kiss?

_End POV_

Gaara and Sakura sat there next to each other giving kisses,their tounges as if in war and their hands in each others hair.Gaara of course avoiding the wound on her head,everything was going well when-

"Sakura guess who's here!"Temari said bursting in the room and the two sprang apart.Temari was quiet and studied their faces.'_Gaara...cold lifeless bitch..Sakura is red..hmm Gaara does look a little flushed.and OH! Sakura's hand in on his leg..hmmmmm'_Temari smirked to herself and Gaara gave her a glare.

"What is it"Gaara said rather angry at his sister and her eyes opened wide.

"Uh-"

"-SAKURA-CHAN!_EH_-?!why are you red Sakura-chan and **HEY**! why is Gaara in here!"Naruto pouted as he sat on the floor.Gaara swore he wanted to kill somebody right now.Sakura got off her bed and hugged Naruto.

"I haven't seen you in a long time Naruto"Sakura said hugging him.Naruto smirked and gave her a hug back.Gaara and Temari were confused.

"I haven't been in Konoha for about..5 years!"Sakura said sitting back on her bed.Gaara looked at her and Temari was deep in thought'_Wasn't someone going to come today...'_she thought to herself.

"Why so long.."Gaara asked.Sakura looked at him and turned pink thinking about what happened a few minutes ago"well.."he added.

"I was searching..for something..."Sakura whispered.

"More like someone!"Naruto shouted angrily at her.Sakura looked onto the floor"He left us Sakura-chan...he's not the same anymore.."Sakura cleared her throat and Gaara kept looking at her then at Naruto.

"Who..."Gaara asked in his usual voice.Naruto was about to say but noticed Sakura's glare so he cut himself off.

"Me..."everyone turned around and saw Sasuke leaning on the door next to Temari.She grabbed where her heath is supposed to be and breathed in heavily.

"DON'T SCARE ME UCHIHA!"Temari shouted at him.Sakura stared at him,thinking,is it really him,is this in illusion..am I asleep.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN**

**:D**

**yea Gaara got..out of control there xD but yes...**finally **GaaSaku..**

**and no..Sasuke is back..wonder what's gonna happen next ;D**

**thanks for reading :D**


	4. It's a trap!

**Here you go.**

**Recap:**"Why so long.."Gaara asked.Sakura looked at him and turned pink thinking about what happened a few minutes ago"well.."he added.

"I was searching..for something..."Sakura whispered.

"More like someone!"Naruto shouted angrily at her.Sakura looked onto the floor"He left us Sakura-chan...he's not the same anymore.."Sakura cleared her throat and Gaara kept looking at her then at Naruto.

"Who..."Gaara asked in his usual voice.Naruto was about to say but noticed Sakura's glare so he cut himself off.

"Me..."everyone turned around and saw Sasuke leaning on the door next to Temari.She grabbed where her heath is supposed to be and breathed in heavily.

"DON'T SCARE ME UCHIHA!"Temari shouted at him.Sakura stared at him,thinking,is it really him,is this in illusion..am I asleep.

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me:**I do not own Naruto,like whoa...

**Naruto: **muahaha no one owns me!

**Gaara:..**except me..you're my betch.

**Naruto:-_shudders-_** yes Gaara..

**Sakura:**Now go get me_shoes_**!((Shoes-by kelly...awesome song that's hilarious))**

**Naruto**:...wtf.

**Sasuke:**read and review.

**Me:**please.

**

* * *

**

_Chapter 4:_It's a trap!

Sasuke rolled his eyes at Temari and he gave a smile as his eyes laid on Sakura '_She's grown...and she's..actually beautiful..'_he thought as he let his eyes wander throughout her body.Gaara noticed his look and gave him a cold_er _look than the one he gave him already.Sakura was still trying to figure out if this was all a dream,this couldn't be happening,First Gaara kisses her,then Sasuke is in her room?Sakura moved her hand from Gaara's leg to his hand and gave a small grip.Gaara looked at his hand and then at Sakura's face as she gave her lips a small bite.

"Sakura.."Sasuke said giving a smirk at the rather angry Naruto"you look lovely..."he ended.Naruto stood up from the floor and grabbed Sasuke by the collar.

"What are you doing _here _Sasuke-teme.."Naruto said as Sasuke looked at him with his black eyes and he gave a sigh.

"I missed my **girlfriend **oh _so _terribly..."Sasuke said pushing Naruto aside as he walked to Sakura.She stiffened as he was sitting right next to her.He began to carress her cheek,at his touch she closed her eyes,not with pleasure but with hurt'_Why's he here...'_she thought.Gaara couldn't believe he was angry enough to forget Sasuke walking towards her,he got even more seeing him touch her.Gaara's sand quickly reacted at his command and grabbed Sasuke's body.

"Don't _ever_..touch her..and don't ever come near **my **house..."Gaara snarled as he made his sand grip tighter around Sasuke.Sakura placed her hand on his shoulder and pleaded him to stop.Gaara looked at Sakura's face of hurt and threw Uchiha out the window,and he stormed out of her room to his.

"Sa...Sakura-chan"Naruto said as she was silent and held back sobs she wanted to let go"are...are you-"

"Go away.Please."Sakura choked out as Temari walked to Naruto and pushed him out of the room,she too left.

* * *

Gaara's room

* * *

Gaara was not happy,he was far from it.First the woman he..._likes_..is off defending the man that hurt her for so long?that's completely idiotic.His anger was seeping out and he decided to take it out on the things around him,his paper,his music,his...**desk**.Once he was done destroying his room and when his breathing calmed down he heard something outside in the hall.He looked at his door with curiosity and creaked it open and heard a few sobs escaping from Sakura's room.He looked at the floor and a few moments passed when he decided to go open her door,once he did he listened at what she said to herself. 

"Haruno..stop crying.Sasuke left you and you know it...stop this nonsense..."she muttered to herself as her back was to Gaara and she looked out her window.He quietly walked across her room to reach her and held her in an embrace.She clasped her hands on her face and silently sobbed to herself.

"Sakura...don't cry..."Gaara whispered.

* * *

Sasuke was currently on the rooftop above Sakura's room hearing whatever the pianist said to Sakura'_Sabaku...I'll get you..'_he thought as he heard Sakura sob a bit.

* * *

"Gaara.."Sakura said to him,he just lightly shuddered at the way she said his name,her voice to him was beautiful even in sadness"...why'd you kiss me..."he grew red,intensely red.Sakura turned around to face him and only gave a smile at his face,which appeared like the color of his hair. 

"..."Gaara was quiet,too quiet"...I.."((um...))he was thinking what to say _'I am crazy over you_...'he thought as he brushed her cheek with his lips"..am crazy..over you.."he whispered his thoughts.Now it was her turn to be red.

* * *

Sasuke wanted to go into that room and pry him off of her but he had to wait.He had too.After he had enough of this he left back to his cave with Jade and Skylit.

* * *

"Gaara I-" 

"Ssssh.."he shushed her as he gave a smirk and collided his lips with hers.Sakura closed her eyes and returned the kiss feeling his tounge begging for an entrance,she gladly invited him in.

"Hey Gaara I..."Kankuro stopped at Gaara's door but turned around and saw the scene"...TEMARI!!GAARA'S KISSING SOMEONE!!"he shouted with glee.Temari dashed into the room and took out her camera and Gaara twitched once he heard a click and saw a flash.Sakura was beet red and gave a small laugh at Gaara's reaction:pissed _and_ embarrased.

"**Temari**..._Kankuro_.."Gaara said turning around but got caught off guard once he felt a hand on his chin and felt Sakura's lips against his.Temari was busy 'awww'ing and Kankuro was busy telling his brother to use protection as the two kissed.

"Aw...okay..okay.."Temari said looking at them as they were kissing more intesely"...you..you guys can stop now..."she said but looked at her legs covered in sand,next thing she knew her and Kankuro where throw into the kitchen.

* * *

"Well Sasuke I never expected you to come empty handed"teased Skylit as she gave him a smirk.He was glaring at her and holding his arm as it bled"did you experience a bad encounter"..she kept going.Sasuke had enugh and had her neck on his palm. 

"I would be quiet if I was you,Skylit.."

"Well you aren't.."she said pushing his hand away calmly.Jade was busy staring at the two and gave a sigh.

"So ...when do we attack..."he said with a sinister smile.Sasuke held still as Skylit bandaged his wound"..now.."he replied looking at the forest.

* * *

"Kazekage-sama..."said a man at the door,Gaara recieved his package and sat down at the couch. 

"Ka-ka-ka-KAZEKAGE?!?!"Sakura shouted at she pointed an accusing finger at him.He simply gave her a blank stare"...why didn't you tell me!"she shouted wiht a tint of anger.He sighed.

"I didn't feel like it..."he said looking at the package,he opened it and found flowers,lots."To..Gaara..from.."Gaara whispered and his eyes got wide.Sakura stared at the roses in the box neatly lying there with a card.She felt the slighest touch of jealousy.

"Sakura we have a job today also.It's at seven...and I need to go to my office..paper work..you may come if you'd like-"

"-those are pretty flowers.."Sakura muttered as she got a rose.He looked down at the roses and looked at her"..you like roses.."he asked.

"Roses are nice..but..I like alcatrazes better.."she said to him as she read the card while he was looking away'_To Gaara,From Niela'_she clenched her fist.Gaara looked up at her.

"..."Gaara kept on staring and waved a hand infront of her face"Sakura would you like to come with me to my office."he said as he placed the flowers on the table,she nodded and both were wrapped by sand in an instant and were in a very large white room.He sat down on his black desk and began to write as Sakura sat next to him looking out the window where she swear she saw a familiar raven haired man.

"I'll...I'll be right back.."Sakura said as she walked to the window.She peered her head out side and a hand grabbed her wrist and she was pulled out"GAARA!"she shouted.Gaara immediately ran to the window and saw Sasuke running on the rooftops with Sakura struggling.

"Uchiha..."he said under his breath as he ran.

---

"Let me go Sasuk-"Sakura stopped once she saw his eyes,they weren't black they were,silver._Sasuke_ gave a sly smile as he ran.'_Oh no..this..this is a trap!!_'her mind shouted.

"Gaara!!STOP! it's a TRAP!"she shouted but the Kazekage didn't hear her._Sasuke _gave a laugh"Oh sister...oh sister.."he said looking into her eyes"..you won't be working for him anymore.."he said with a dark voice and a smile.

* * *

**Sorry that it's short but I have a performance today and I just wanted to update quickly :D**


	5. Sibling Issues

**So sorry for taking a very long time to make this chapter.I've been terribly busy.Thank you for the reviews :D**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me:I do not own Naruto...though I wouldn't mind-**

**Gaara:No.**

**Me:But-**

**Sakura:No.**

**Me:...you guys are assh-**

**Naruto:No...wait YES!!!**

**Me:...I don't own them..**

**Recap:**"-those are pretty flowers.."Sakura muttered as she got a rose.He looked down at the roses and looked at her"..you like roses.."he asked.

"Roses are nice..but..I like alcatrazes better.."she said to him as she read the card while he was looking away'_To Gaara,From Niela'_she clenched her fist.Gaara looked up at her.

"..."Gaara kept on staring and waved a hand infront of her face"Sakura would you like to come with me to my office."he said as he placed the flowers on the table,she nodded and both were wrapped by sand in an instant and were in a very large white room.He sat down on his black desk and began to write as Sakura sat next to him looking out the window where she swear she saw a familiar raven haired man.

"I'll...I'll be right back.."Sakura said as she walked to the window.She peered her head out side and a hand grabbed her wrist and she was pulled out"GAARA!"she shouted.Gaara immediately ran to the window and saw Sasuke running on the rooftops with Sakura struggling.

"Uchiha..."he said under his breath as he ran.

---

"Let me go Sasuk-"Sakura stopped once she saw his eyes,they weren't black they were,silver._Sasuke_ gave a sly smile as he ran.'_Oh no..this..this is a trap!!_'her mind shouted.

"Gaara!!STOP! it's a TRAP!"she shouted but the Kazekage didn't hear her._Sasuke _gave a laugh"Oh sister...oh sister.."he said looking into her eyes"..you won't be working for him anymore.."he said with a dark voice and a smile.

* * *

_Chapter 5:_Sibling issues 

Gaara couldn't hear her but she was no longer looking at him,but at _Sasuke_."Sa-Sakura!!"he shouted,but at that instant Sasuke appeared infront of him with a villainous smirk plastered on his face.

"Kazekage..."Sasuke said grabbing hold of Gaara by the neck.

* * *

"Jade...let me go!what are you going to do with Gaara?!"Sakura pleaded for an answer._Sasuke _turned to look at her and stopped,Sakura's feet touched the ground but her upper body was wrapped around his arms.Her body began to shake,knowing her brother,she knew he wasn't benevolent in anyway. 

"Sakura..Sakura..."Jade said letting out his true form,his blue hair flowing down his shoulders and his back.His inclement silver eyes looking through her scared viridian eyes.

Jade threw her off of him and Sakura landed on the roof with a thump,Her back in intense pain.Though she let that pain aside ,because at that moment she noticed she began to roll down the roof,trying to grasp anything to make her stop was useless.The roof wasn't smooth,but nothing to hold onto,and just as she got to the edge she grasped it and with only one hand was she clinging.She had a strange feeling,like her heart was caught in her throat,Hearing every beat.As if were to pop her eardrum.

"Sa-ku-raaaaa"Jade said hovering over her,her gave a smile,not like his other ones,but a kind one"you know...I love you...I do... but.."he lifted his foot and placed it on her hand.

"Oh...god..no Jade!please.."Sakura wanted to get up,she knew her strenght and couldn't believe how weak she felt at this moment.Both her arms bruised,her back in pain,her legs began to feel numb.She couldn't get up.

She was weak.

While Sakura was thinking to herself Jade took out a gun and pointed it at her.Sakura looked back at him and gave a small gasp"Bye no-"

"Jade..dont'-"

"Why should I not shoot you...or shoot him"Jade said squatting down putting the gun to her forehead,Sakura's fear grew even more once feeling that cold metal come in contact with her skin.

"Because I..-"She heard the click of the hammer of the gun go back"because I love him!"

A gunshot was heard.

* * *

Gaara's sand was moving toward Sasuke but something stopped it,more like someone.Gaara's eyeslocked onto his shoulder where a hand was placed.A feminine laugh was heard,ringing through his ears. 

"Well done Skylit..."Sasuke said"You see Gaara...her power is quite unique..."Skylit stood next to Gaara and gave him a teasing smile.He felt his chakra growing weaker by the second.

"I make your power...useless"Skylit said whispering to his ear.Sasuke let go of Gaara's throat and at that minute he dropped to his knees,luckily he was on a flat roof.

A gunshot was heard.Gaara imidiately let his head shot up and from a distance he saw Sakura holding onto the edge"Sa...Sakura"he let out weakly as he crawled towards his destination.

"Tsk...tsk.."Skylit said placing her hand on his back"seems like she was a useless bodyguard."she said kneeling down to his eye level and giving a smile.

Sasuke didn't want to admit it,but he did hav some feelings towards Sakura and hope she was okay,but wanted Gaara dead.

* * *

Sakura felt a sharp pain on her cheek and noticed the bullet just passed by her,Jade missed? 

"Love?LOVE...hah...I never knew you would fall for a _monster_."Sakura stopped her panting,stopped her struggling,and stopped her fear.She felt this strange feeling throughtout her body and placed her other hand on the edge.Jade stared at his sister regaining her strenght for an unknown reason.He took some steps back as she swung a leg on the roof.He shot her on the leg but it healed immediately once she placed her hand over it.

* * *

"Sakura..is not...useless..."Gaara muttered as he wanted to take off her hand off of his back but couldn't. 

"Skylit,let's go...seems Jade is having trouble"Sasuke said grabbing Gaara and swung him over his shoulder.Skylit had a reluctant face once he mentioned Jade's name and trouble in the same sentence.

"I have to stay with him-"

"WE ARE MOVING!"Sasuke said with his eyes tinting red.Skylit stiffened at bit and stared at him.

"Fine.."she let out,watching the ground as she jumped to the forest with Sasuke.

* * *

"He is NOT a monster.."Sakura said standing on her two feet glaring at her brother.Jade pulled the trigger but no bullets came out,he dropped it and stared at her. 

"What?are you going to kill me now?"he said laughing.Sakura glided across the roof and gave him a kick on the stomach.

"No...I need you to tell me where he is.."Sakura said grabbing his hair and pulling his head back so he would make eyecontact with her.Jade felt his lip let out a drop of blood,the kick she gave him was hard.Very.

"Now why would I do that."He said still not giving in,Sakura came down eyelevel with him.

"Because...I don't want anything to happen to him...like you don't want anything to happen to Skylit.."Sakura said in a soft voice.Jade listened and gave out an exhale.

"I will not tell you..."He said grabbing her by the neck"and it's my job to kill you."Sakura _wasn't_ in shock hearing those words coming out of his mouth.

"Atleast tell him how much he means to me"she said seriously as she felt numb and the color black consumed her thoughts.

* * *

**Short,short I know.I just need to update other things too.Sorry :D**

**Thanks for reading.**


	6. Life Less Frightening

**Again,I am sorry for taking long.I'm actually trying to update 3 stories,so it's pretty hard xD**

**_That and I'm guessing people like me had problems uploading._**

**On top of that my spring break was crappy,I felt nauseous half of the time,so I really didn't feel like getting on...more like..sleeping.**

**Well here you go,sorry for the wait.-**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me:I do not own Naruto...or Rise Against.**

**

* * *

**

**Recap:**"He is NOT a monster.."Sakura said standing on her two feet glaring at her brother.Jade pulled the trigger but no bullets came out,he dropped it and stared at her.

"What?are you going to kill me now?"he said laughing.Sakura glided across the roof and gave him a kick on the stomach.

"No...I need you to tell me where he is.."Sakura said grabbing his hair and pulling his head back so he would make eyecontact with her.Jade felt his lip let out a drop of blood,the kick she gave him was hard.Very.

"Now why would I do that."He said still not giving in,Sakura came down eyelevel with him.

"Because...I don't want anything to happen to him...like you don't want anything to happen to Skylit.."Sakura said in a soft voice.Jade listened and gave out an exhale.

"I will not tell you..."He said grabbing her by the neck"and it's my job to kill you."Sakura wasn't in shock hearing those words coming out of his mouth.

"Atleast tell him how much he means to me"she said seriously as she felt numb and the color black consumed her thoughts.

* * *

Chapter 6:_Life Less Frightening_

"...Hmm...will do.."Jade said dropping his sister on the floor,he didn't kill her though._Self,you should have done it.It was your job,yet..family..I still may be a killer,but she did look attached_,he thought as he headed towards the cave.

* * *

_Beep..._

_Beep..._

_Beep._

That constant beeping made Sakura go crazy,she layed on a hospital bed.She felt terrible,her back aching,her neck felt sore,and yet she **had **to go find Gaara.She fluttered her eyes open only to see Naruto,Neji,Hinata,Temari,Ino,and Kankuro.

"Sakura!"everyone but Neji and Kankuro shouted

"What happened!!where.is.Gaara."Temari said straight to the point.Ino smacked her shoulder.

"She.Is.hurt.CAN YOU NOT SEE THAT."Ino shouted.Temari took out her fan.Kankuro and Neji sighed,deep sigh.

"Stop it both of you"Neji said"Now.let us get back to Sa..."Neji and everyone turned to Sakura's bed,only one thing.

"Where'd she go!!"Naruto shouted as he looked under the cover.Kankuro shot his eyes open and was confused.

"Na-naruto-san...I doubt...she'll be there"Hinata started"the be-bed is empty."Temari ran out of the room with Ino behind her trail.

"Idiots."Neji said as he closed he let ou his byakugan and felt Sakura left out through the window,and not the hall"..Hmm..why is she leaving."he said to himslf as he got out through the window.

"NEJI!WHERE IS SAAAKURA!!"Naruto shouted at the man as he began to run to the forest,Naruto sat back down and looked at Hinata"He really needs to talk more...it's not healthy"Hinata smiled at him,but knew why Neji left.

* * *

Sakura ran through the forest in her hospital gown.It didn't matter to her though,the fact that she had no shoes,or that she was only in a gown.She just needed to find Gaara,especially since the deeper she goes into the forest,the more she felt her brother's presence.She stopped.

It's not that she wanted to,but something made her stop,her lungs felt crushed,and she couldn't breathe.Gasping for air Sakura fell on her knees,rocks colliding with her knee caps.She pressed her hands on her throat to see what was wrong,she could see nothing ahead of her since her bangs blocked the way.At last she fell on the floor.

"Sakura!!"Neji shouted seeing a pink haird girl from afar collasping,but he ran even more once he saw a girl with white hair stand next to her.Next thing Neji knew,she was immediately right infront of him.

"Now,now.."Skylit said placing a hand on his forehead,Neji began to groan"...time to ...sleep.."she said with a pernicious glint in her red eyes,the last thing the Hyuuga saw was her smirk as he fell to the ground unconsious,alive but unconsious.

* * *

Hinata stood up from her seat in the hospital bed next to Sakura and looked out into the forest,_Something isn't right._ she thought to herself.Naruto looked at her in an inquisitive manner,and grabbed her hand.Which caught her off guard.

"Naruto.Something is wrong."Hinata said to him with a serious look,he looked bewildered and gave a smile.

"The first sentence you said without stuttering."He got up"what has your cousin gotten into Hinata-chan"he said with amusement dancing in his eyes.

"I'm sure he's hurt.That is all I know"Hinata said once more,surprising Kankuro that she actually speaks.

"Well,let's go find that idiot..."Kankuro said sighing and going out the window with the rest follwing.

* * *

"I'm starting to think she didn't go out this way..."Ino said as she looked everywhere around the hospital.Temari nodded and went back to Sakura's room.

"Guys we can't find her-"Temari opened the door and got greeted by silence"great...just...great..."she said rubbing her forehead.

* * *

Sakura swore to herself,that if Gaara still lives,she will chain him down to a chair and make sure he doesn't go anywhere.She gave a smirk to herself and opened her eyes only to see Sasuke sitting infront of her.He gave a smile,a disgusting petrifying smile.What made Sakura loose her smirk is that on his left cheek was a streak of blood,that obviously she knew it wasn't his.She looked around in every corner of the cave and layed eyes on Gaara.

At the far corner he sat there,helpless,his sand crawling everywhere but it appeared weak.Sakura let go the air she held in once she saw him raise his head and looked her directly in the eyes.His once intimidating aquamarine eyes appeared caliginous and scared,but he wasn't scared for himself,but for _her_.

"Gaara..."Sakura said to him,a tear running down her cheek"I'll get you out of here,afterall...I've been a crappy bodyguard"she said with a soft laugh.He gave a smirk,feeling some blood dripping off his chin.

"Now you two."Skylit said"let's get down to business..."she said standing up facing the two"one of you...has to die..in order for people to take us seriously and give us the money we need."she said with a raised eyebrow.Sakura heard a laugh from behind her and saw her brother.

"You sound _so _terrifying"he said and looked down at his sister"hello,Sakura."he said turning his heel and walking away to sit on a rock.

"Well...take me"Sakura said trying to stand up but failed to do so,her knees were weak._Weak.I'm always weak,but this is just pathetic,_she thought to herself.

"Sakura,don't-"

"Gaara.You are _Kazekage_...I'm just...a bodyguard"Sakura said placing her palm on the floor and raising herself up.There she stood,staring Sasuke in the face.

"Want to be the hero,Haruno.."Sasuke said placing his fingertips on her cheek.She turned her face away from him.

"Don't touch me."she said as she began to walk,she felt somewhat stronger and with every step she got more confidence"well?"she said to Skylit who had a stupefied look on her face.

Skylit gave a scoff and looked down at her case of her belt to get a knife,once she looked up Sakura was gone.

* * *

Neji got up only due to the screaming of Naruto.Actually the happiness.

"HINATA WE CAN GET MARRIED!!..oh..crap.hey Neji..you uh...got knocked out pretty bad?"Naruto said helping him up,Neji shot him a glare and looked at Hinata.

"...I would say something about that whole marriage...but Sakura and Gaara are near,and in danger."he said looking Kankuro who was staring off to some place.

"Have any of you noticed that cave before..."he said glancing back at the three.

"A cave?"Neji said looking far up.

* * *

Skylit dropped her knife,she felt something about the pierce her skin on her throat,"Jade,sit..."Sakura said as her brother got up and was about to pounce on her for placing a knife on his love,but that would put her more in danger.

Sasuke gave a smile"Kill her.I don't need her in anyway."he said walking towards Gaara.Skylit and Jade's eyes widened at what he said.Jade began to bit his lip too hard making blood be the only taste in his mouth.

"Don't.Please."Jade said to her with a reluctant face,basically the only emotion Sakura has witnessed of him in years.

"Of course I will..."Sakura said giving him a wink.Jade stared at his sister and gave a smile,Skylit on the other hand didn't know and carefully took out a knife.

* * *

"I wonder where they went.."Temari said laying on the hospital bed,she wasn't sick or anything,just lazy.

"I hope their okay.."Ino said.

* * *

"No,I haven't...let's check it out"Neji said running,avoiding tree branches and heading for that cave.Hinata and Naruto were wasting no time fooling around anymore,this was serious.

* * *

_Suffering from something we're not sure of_

Sakura felt the grasp she had for the knife loosen as she gave a small twitch,and she looked down to the hospital gown.Red consuming the white over the cloth hanging from her leg.

_in a world there is no cure for_

Sakura gave a scream,and sat down to clutch her leg and take out the knife.She felt a gust of wind past by her face,and then pain on her cheek.

_These lives we lives test negative for happiness_

"Gaara.."Sasuke said ignoring the comotion from next to him and walking towards the corner of the cave,where the Kazekage was at.

_Flat line,no pulse,but eyes open._

Sasuke took out a gun"I think your body is worth alot."

* * *

Neji,Kankuro,Naruto,and Hinata where crawling up a wall,after hearing a scream they decided to go alot faster.

_single file like soilders on a mission_

* * *

"No!!Skylit stop!"Jade said grabbing her and trying to whisper in her ear"it's a game...Sasuke's been a lousy boss...don't you think..."Jade said to her as she looked at Sakura who had freash tears run down her face.

"Stop it Haruno...grow..up.."Sakura said healing her leg and getting up with a struggle.

_If there's no war outside our head's why are we losing?_

"I can't believe _she_ fell in love with you,you're pathetic...you deserve no love..like you always had.."Sasuke said pulling the hammer of the gun.Gaara glared at him,his eyes no longer held fear for Sakura,that was overcome by hate.

_I dont ask for much,truth be told I'd settle for a life less frightening._

Sasuke was about to pull the trigger but felt something on his leg,he looked down confused and saw sand wrapping already up to his tigh,he looked up and saw Gaara standing,shooting him was completely worthless,but he did so.The sand blocked the bullets and the sociopath gave a sadistis smile as he _wished _for the images in his head of being soused with Sasuke's blood,to become **true**.

_A life less frightening._

"Haruno!"Neji said getting up and standing on the cave,he looked at Jade and Skylit"are you fine?where's Gaar-"

_Hang me out to dry I'm soaking,from the sins of knowing._

Eveyrone turned around to the end of the cave when they heard a scream,Sakura ran and found Gaara doing his _Sabaku so so_.He turned around and saw her,she had a few spots of blood land on her.

_What went wrong,but doing nothing I still run._

"Sorry"Gaara said plainly as he made the sand put the body somewhere else.Sakura blinked her eyes a few times.He's dead,the man she _once _loved was dead,the man that wanted to kill her and her _new _love,was finally dead.She gave a small smile once Gaara walked towards her.

_Time again I have found myself stuttering._

"I..I.."Sakura couldn't help but look down,oh god.Her knees were bleeding and she was badly scrapped everywhere,nevermind!time to look up.Gaara wrapped her in his arms.

"I thought something was going to happen to you"he said gripping tighter.she placed her head on his shoulder and exhaled.

"I thought the same.."she said hugging him back.She admire his scent,she swore Gaara almost smelled like _cinammon glazed buns._Okay maybe not,maybe she was just hungry,but Gaara actually smelled like blue berries.

"Gaara...you smell like blue berries.."Sakura said smiling against his neck,he stiffened._Blue...berries...I just killed someone,and I smell like blue berries?,_He thought to himself.

"GREAT!!make children."Naruto said.Sakura and Gaara looked and saw that everyone was looking at them,they were both beet red.

"You and my baby we're nothing but mammals,so let's do it like they do it on the -"((I dont' know who sings this..but it's great.lol))

"Naruto,unless you want to be like Uchiha,meaning dead.I suggest you be quiet"Gaara said,he turned to look at Sakura laughing and giving him a smile.He gave her one back.

"People.Take pictures NOW.this is the ONLY time...Sabaku is smiling"Neji said taking out a camera.Gaara shot him a glare"Great,I lost it."

"Well,sister..."Jade said coming up to Sakura with Skylit and hugging her waist"I guess I'll have to thank you...for Skylit,and getting rid of Sasuke.He was an ass"he said laughing.Sakura smiled and gave him a hug.

"You better go before people start hunting you down,you did kill alot villages..."Sakura said crossing her arms.Jade gave a sheepish smile and scratched his head.

"I'll do that"He said with a raise of his brow and in an instant him and Skylit were no longer in the cave.

"...That was a **hardcore **ninja move"Naruto said amazed.Gaara took Sakura by the hand and lead her to the entrance of the cave,watching the forest that was spread out in every corner.

"Are you still going to be my bodyguard.."he asked looking into her viridian eyes.She gave a pensive look which made Gaara nervous,but she gave a laugh.

"Of course!"she said to him as he smiled"**not**."his smile disappeared"I want to be _more _than that.."she said wrapping her arms around his neck.He GRINNED and his lips collided with hers.Gaara's hands traveled to her waist,to her back,to her neck,god they were just everywhere.I mean _everywhere_.

"Gaara!!"Sakura shouted embarrassed as she pulled up the top of the gown,he gave her a smirk.

"It's your fault for wearing a gown that just looks great on you"He said as he pinned her on the wall.

Everyone was quiet"...that's kinda disturbing to watch.."Naruto said,but gave a suggesting look to Hinata,which made her blush.

"Naruto...about _that_...wedding"Neji said taking out his knife.Naruto gulped and fear for his life.Kankuro was just watching them and saw Sakura and Gaara disappear,thanks to Gaara's weird sand techniques.

* * *

**and that is the end :D**

**thank you for reading,if you are wondering about the song.**

**it is**

**Life Less Frightening-Rise Against.**

**Very amazing song,I love it.**

**Once again,thank you.**


End file.
